wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.1.0 (undocumented changes)
Undocumented changes :Please bear in mind some of the following may be bugs. Classes * You can now block attacks while your shield is in the sheathed position. Previously, Warriors and Paladins were vulnerable while using instant-cast abilities that caused their shield to momentarily appear on their back. Druid * Base cost of untalented shapeshifting reduced to 35% from 44% and Travel/Aquatic/Flight reduced to 13% from 16% base mana (that includes swift flight form as well). * Moonkin Form and Tree Form now have their own shapeshift bar (like Cat & Bear). * Tauren druids are now golden-brown in flight form rather than black. Hunter * Concussive Shot has a very distinct look - now it looks like a shadowy arrow when shot instead of looking like arcane shot. Paladin * All but three blessings (Blessing of Sanctuary, Salvation, and Protection) got a new animation. A few seals also got new animations. * Blessing of Freedom graphic changed from "foot bubble" to golden streamers from the back of players with the blessing. Priest * Entering Shadowform gives a new action bar (like stealth). * Inner Focus now has a new graphic blue aura that surrounds the Priest for a short time. Warlock * Shadow Bolt and Fel Armor have recieved new animations. * Death Coil has a new animation based off of Warcraft 2. * Succubus Soothing kiss range changed from 5 yards to 10 yards. Warrior * The ability Spell Reflect has a newer, more noticable animation. http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/8158/spellreflectbl4.jpg * Devastate now states 'An instant weapon attack with both weapons...' * Last Stand turns warriors that use it red now instead of greenish blue. Items * Trial-FireTrousers have been renamed Trial-Fire Trousers. * Boots of Fortelling now have 16 spell crit rating. * Silent Slippers of Meditation no longer have Spell crit rating. * Ribbon of Sacrifice now gives 30 heal per application, as well as has an equip bonus of 11 mana/5. * Pendant of the Violet Eye now gives 21 mana/5 per application, and also has an equip bonus of 34 intellect. * Guile of Khoraazi now has 18 agility and 38 attack power. * Runic spellthread is now 35 spell damage and 20 stamina. * Totem of the Pulsing Earth now Equip: Reduces the mana cost of Lightning Bolt by 24. * Shawl of Shifting Probabilities (Damage Caster Cloakrom 25 heroic badge turn ins) has been completely changed to 12 Stamina; 8 Intellect; 16 Spell Critical Strike Rating; 34 Damage and Healing. * The Foreman's Enchanted Helmet was changed from 10% Silence/Interrupt prevention to 10% stun resist * Destructive Skyfire Diamond now requires 4 yellow, 4 red, 4 blue gems instead of 5 red gems. * New epic helms have been added to G'eras for 60 badges of justice each. * Netherstrike Belt (Crafted Dragonscale LW Elemental set) has been considerably changed to 9 Stamina (-9 stamina); 15 Intellect (+3 intellect); Improved Spell Critical strike raiting by 14 (-6 spell crit); Improves Damage and Healing by 28 (+3 spell damage) * Renew now correctly triggers the proc of Scarab of the Infinite Cycle. * Warlock's Gladiator's headpiece glow has been slightly redesigned. http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i107/the_burd/GladiatorsHelm.jpg * Firemaul of Destruction has been slightly redesigned. http://big-brain.org/images/firemaul_graphic_change.jpg * The proc for the Coronet of the Verdant Flame (level 375 Jewelcrafting item) has been changed from "2% chance on spell cast to restore 45 mana every 5 seconds for 15 seconds" to "Chance on spellcast to regen 90 mana over 10 seconds." * Terrok's Quill has been recolored from black and pinkish-gray to black and red. * The 60% flying mount's animation is slower paced, however the speed remains unchanged. * Hawkstriders are now making the correct sound upon summoning. * Epic riding talbuks now have a different mount sound. PvP * A gear-matching system has been implemented to battlegrounds. When queueing up to a battleground, you are much less likely to meet opponents with largely inferior or superior gear than yours. * Stealthed elite Roof Stalkers have been added to the roofs of Orgrimmar. * There is now PvP water on the general rewards vendor. 4200 and 7500 mana, with costs of 12 silver / 1 honor and 25 silver / 1 honor per 5. * PvP gems have been changed from Unique to Unique-Equipped. * The honor cost of many items have been lowered. * Two new Gladiator weapons added: Gladiator's Gavel (Spell Damage 1-Handed Mace, identical to the Gladiator's Spell Blade) and Gladiator's Salvation (348 Healing 16 Resilence 1-Handed mace). * Added the two priest DPS arena pieces that were missing previously. * Sublime Mystic Dawnstone's cost reduced from 500 Halaa Battle Tokens to 100. * A sound effect plays when you capture an outdoor PvP objective. User Interface * The ## Interface: number in AddOn .toc files is now ## Interface: 20100. * A new "Show Launcher" checkbox was added on the login screen, located under "Remember Account Name". * Warlock's demons now show up in the character select screen like Hunter pets do. * Tooltips for players now show the player's guild name. * Items taken out of the mailbox will now stack with identical items in your bags. * The /who function will now display up to 50 matches and the total possible matches (for example, /who 70 shows "90 matches (50 displayed)"). * Improved interface loading time and reduced script memory usage by about 50%. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=63167579&postId=959020075&sid=1#327 * Pitchlimit can no longer be changed. * Taking two screenshots very fast will no longer leave a "Screenshot Captured" mark on the second one. * Gift of the Wild now has its own icon. * Serpent Flesh now has its own icon. * Khorium Bar now has its own icon. World Environment * The Portal at Stormwind's Mage Tower no longer freezes the computer. * Boats now have a bell that they ring when they arrive at the dock. * Changed the layout of the sleeping gryphons at the Menethil Harbor flightpoint. * Barrier Hills is now populated. * Griftah (the famous scammer NPC in Shattrath) now has a Peacekeeper next to him, attempting to make sure that he is running a legitimate business. Quests * Icons above mobs (like quest completes) now size proportionally with the name of the mob. * New types of quest: daily quests. Repeatable but can only be done once per day. Max of 10 daily quests per day. * Hellfire Fortifications is now a daily quest. * The consortium gem bag works. It does not get mailed to you automatically you must fly to nagrand and talk with Gezhe to do the quest membership benefits to receive your bag of gems. Misc * The Sha'tar Quartermaster is now affiliated with the Sha'tar (you can now benefit from the Honored discount). * Wands with Shadow Damage have a new shooting animation. * A few weapon enchants (Savagery, 35 Agility, Mongoose, etc) have had a glow added. * Female blood elves have a new /bow animation. * Stealth animations have been fixed. * When a chest is opened all the items appear in the need/greed fashion like trash drops. * Doodads related to WoW Expansion 2 have been added. Alchemy additional notes * Flask of Arcane Fortification - 35 Arcane Resist 20 HP / 5sec * Flask of Chromatic Resistance - 25 Resist All * Flask of Distilled Wisdom - 65 Intellect * Flask of Fortification - 500 HP and 10 Defense Rating * Flask of Mighty Restoration - 25 MP / 5sec * Flask of Relentless Assault - 120 AP * Flask of Shadow Fortification - 35 Arcane Resist 20 HP / 5sec * Flask of Supreme Power - 70 Spell Damage * Flask of the Titans - 400 HP New Elixirs and Flasks * Elixir of Draenic Wisdom: Intellect and Spirit are increased by 25. * Earthen Elixir: Reduces spell and physical damage taken by 20. * Elixir of Ironskin: Increases resilience by 30. * Elixir of Major Fortitude: Increases health by 250 and provides 10 health every 5 seconds. Elixir categories * Battle elixirs: Elixir of Major Shadow Power, Fel Strength Elixir, Elixir of Major Agility, Elixir of Major Fire Power, Elixir of Major Frost Power, Elixir of Mastery, Elixir of Healing Power, Elixir of Major Strength, Adept's Elixir, Onslaught Elixir * Guardian elixirs: Elixir of Major Defense, Elixir of Draenic Wisdom, Earthen Elixir, Elixir of Major Fortitude, Elixir of Ironskin, Elixir of Major Mageblood, Major Troll's Blood Potion External links 2.1.0